MY WIFE
by nononyan
Summary: Malam pertama gagal, Hinata Hyuuga berinisiatif menebus dosanya pada sang suami. Namun nyatanya kok malah ada keributan?/ "Berita perselingkuh-"/"Dengarkan, aku!" /"Baca baik-baik paragraf yang ini.."/ ONE SHOT!
**MY WIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MATURE CONTENT! AU, TYPO (S)**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata. Okay, sekali lagi pemeran disini seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita muda berusia 22 tahun dengan aksen gagunya yang mendunia. Sikap pemalunya yang nyentrik. Gaya kemayunya yang aduhai menggelora nap- as.

Malam ini. Hinata tidak yakin pada kelakuannya sendiri. Memalukan . Itu yang pasti. Bayangkan saja bagaimana seorang Hinata berlaku genit didepan cermin setiggi satu setengah meter, berlagak centil sambil terus mengamati bentuk tubuhnya yang _\- SHIT!_ Terlalu menggoda itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, lho. Murni ini karena _pernikahannya._

Hinata barusaja menikah seminggu lalu. Normal. Pernikahannya berjalan lancar, semua sukses dan sesuai rencana. Kecuali satu. Malam pertama! Hinata tak tahu harus tetawa atau merasa bersalah mengingat satu memori dimana Sasuke Uchiha- suami tercintanya itu uring-uringan didalam kamar mandi. Memuntahkan kekesalan dan kesesakkan organ kebanggaannya dibawah kucuran air dingin yang mengalir.

Ini wajar. Oh, Tentu. Ini benar-benar wajar. Sasuke itu pria tulen. Ia mencintai semua yang Hinata punya. Satu, etika sopan santun dalam berperilaku. Dua, kecantikan. Dan tiga- tentu saja bentuk tubuh sang istri yang aduhai.

Malam itu, dengan gelora napsu, panas suhu tubuh penuh gairah lelaki dewasa plus pikiran kotor, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar pengantin. Telah siap gagah berani. Ia akan menggulingkan Hinata habis-habisan. Itulah niatnya. Namun siapa sangka setelah didalam kamar, Hinata justru menunduk menangis. Menghampiri suami sahnya takut-takut. Sasuke tentu saja terkejut setengah mati. Jangan bilang, kalau Hinata akan mengungkap bahwa dirinya ingin bercerai karena menyesal? Atau- a-atau ia tak lagi gadis perawan. Huaduh! Sasuke bisa gila kalau begitu jalan ceritanya.

 _"_ _Sasuke-k-kun... aku-a-aku.."_

 _"_ _K-kenapa? Sayang, ayo bilang..."_ Sasuke jadi ikutan gemas. Mengguncang bahu Hinata yang tak kunjung mau bicara juga.

 _"_ _Aku- aku- aku- aku datang b-bulan..."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun? A-anata?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _M-maaf.."_

 _"_ _..."_

Dan Hinata harus menerima kala suaminya itu menunduk lesu. Berjalan lunglai tak bertenaga, meski jelas sekali organ kebanggaan suaminya itu masih tegak sempurna. Padahal belum terjadi apa-apa. Masih belum terjadi apa-apa.

"Hihi. _Gomen ne_ , anata.." Hinata cengar cengir didepan cermin . Jadi keputusannya, Hinata memilih menertawai aksi Sasuke seminggu lalu ketimbang merasa bersalah.

"Hmh... semoga Sasuke- _kun_ suka..." Hinata berkacak pinggang. Satu paket l _ingerie_ berwarna hitam itu benar-benar luar biasa. Efeknya begitu dahsyat. Berhasil meliuk-liukkan bentuk tubuh Hinata dengan tingkat kesempurnaan yang- _sempurna_."Sepulang ia nanti, aku akan memberinya kejutan. Hihi."

Dinyatakan haid atau datang bulannya telah berakhir, Hinata bermaksud menebus dosa. Sudah selayak dan sepatutnya seorang istri melayani suami. Kapanpun hasrat si pria pilihan tersebut menginginkannya.

Pukul delapan malam. Seharusnya pria itu tengah berada diperjalanan pulang sekarang. Hinata makin memperluas garis bibirnya yang melengkung menahan senyum. Tak sabar, menemukan wajah suaminya menganga tergoda nanti. Pasti lucu dan menggemaskan.

Bermaksud menyediakan waktu menunggu, Hinata meletakkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu. Berselonjor dengan dua tungkai jenjang mulus putihnya menjulur terlipat kedepan. Melirik sabuah koran yang diantarkan pagi tadi tergeletak rapi diatas meja. Mungkin baca koran boleh juga. Meski pada dasarnya Hinata jauh lebih memilih majalah atau tabloid masakan.

Halaman demi halaman berganti setiap satu menit diteliti. Ingat, bukan dibaca. Hinata hanya mengamati gambar-gambar yang ada. Tidak lebih. Sampai dihalaman keenam, bola mata besarnya makin membesar. Membola bahkan hampir saja termuntahkan keluar.

 _Apa benar Uchiha Sasuke memang seorang cassanova?_

Satu judul tajuk yang segera Hinata baca dengan seksama sedetik setelah dilihatnya gambar Sasuke berdiri merangkul seorang wanita yang errr- seksi.

"Sasuke _-k-kun_.." rasanya ingin menangis. Segala pikiran negatif berkecamuk tiada henti hingga pelupuk berhiaskan bulu-bulu mata lentik itu kian basah. Hinata mulai menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat, disertau isakan tertahannya yang kian mengeras. Sungguh malang.

Sasuke seorang _cassanova_? Itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa Hinata dengar. Tapi gambar di koran itu jelas membuat _Amethyst_ Hinata sakit bukan main. Apa Sasuke melampiaskan hasrat seksnya pada wanita lain? Hinata tahu prasangkanya benar-benar buruk dan jauh dari kata baik. Tapi, semua itu tidak mustahil. Libido Sasuke itu tinggi. Satu hal yang dibenarkan hampir seluruh kerabat dekat si Uchiha bungsu, tapi ya itu- Sasuke bukan tipikal pria pemuja ONS- _One Night Stand_. Ia akan melakukan hal _itu_ hanya kepada pendampinganya nanti. Itu berita yang beredar sebelum Hinata setuju akan lamaran ketiga yang Sasuke tujukan. Tapi- bagaimana jika Sasuke sudah tak lagi menganut sistemnya yang itu?

Bukan hanya ingin menangis. Hinata juga marah, kesal dan kecewa. Biji matanya keras lurus menatap bertenggernya telapak tangan Sasuke diatas pinggul si wanita. Ugh!

 _Untuk jajaran pengusaha muda sukses, rasanya terlalu kejam jika harus melewatkan jutawan muda satu ini. Pria kelahiran 23 Juli tahun 19xx telah menunjukkkan lagi keahliannya dalam bidang bisnis. Meski baru genap dua tahun meneruskan usaha ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-_

Ting tong

"Sasuke- _kun_.." lirih Hinata menyeka tangis.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata melempar kasar koran tersebut keatas meja. Bahkan tak peduli jika beberapa lembarnya tercecar jatuh ke lantai. Juga tak peduli pada seruan bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi. Terserah. Tekan saja terus. Kalau perlu hingga tak lagi berbunyi.

Setengah menghentakkan kakinya masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Membuka lemari pakaiannya lebar-lebar, menyambar satu piyama kelinci berwarna merah muda dengan lengan dan kakinya yang panjang. Bergerak cepat melapisi _lingerie_ nya tadi. Hinata menyesal setengah mati telah berdandan ala-ala pengantin baru yang sukses meraup hampir 2 jam waktu istirahat selepas bekerjanya tadi. Hinata seorang perawat, sebagai informasi.

"Kesal, kesal, kesal!"

Mengurai kembali rambut panjangnya yang semula tercepol, dengan maksud semula ingin menggoda lidah Sasuke agar mengalir liurkan jejak di leher Hinata nanti. Menghapus bedak serta menyeka wewangian di tubuhnya habis-habisan.

"Jahat!"

"Sayang? kau didalam?" Hinata mendelik tajam kearah pintu kamar. Benar-benar, suara yang semula ia patri dalam ingatan, sebagai suara terkseksi yang pernah didengarnya, kini menjadi suara paling mengerikan dan merusak gendang telinganya.

 _Menyebalkan!_

"Sayang? Aku masuk. Kalau kutemukan kau tak mengenakkan apapun. Bukan salahku untuk tak menyerangmu saat itu juga." Hinata _bermenye-menye_ menirukan Sasuke bicara dengan bibir ranumnya yang merekah menggiurkan. Sebodo!

Cklek.

"Sayang? kau-" Sasuke berani bertaruh, posisi Hinata berdiri dengan lengan bersidekap benar-benar menaikkan hasrat lelakinya ke permukaan. Apalagi ekspresi menantang itu. Apa-apaan! Ia mau menggoda? Cukup diam dan duduk manis saja, Sasuke jelas sudah meneteskan air lur saking _lapar_ nya. Tak perlu berlagak sok marah.

Glek!

Tahan. Hinata masih datang bulan. Pikirnya tenang-tenang.

"Kenapa tak membukakan pintu untuk suamimu ini, Hinata?"

"Malas. Gantikan saja aku dengan salah satu wanitamu itu, _Tuan Cassanova_." Hinata menarik paksa selimut beserta satu bantal dari ranjang. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah mengganti sprai, merapikan tempat pembaringan serapi mungkin. Tapi sekarang?

Rasanya sofa akan jauh lebih menarik.

Dengan langkah tergesa, terburu serta menghentak, wanita- emh- gadis itu melewati Sasuke yang terperangah didepan pintu.

"Sayang, kau kenapa..?" Sasuke tentu saja mengejar. Meraih lengan Hinata menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Lepaskan aku. Tanganmu itu kotor!"

"K-kotor?"

"Ya." Balas Hinata singkat. Membuang wajahnya kedepan, melanjutkan lagi derap langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Jangan ganggu aku atau aku benar-benar pergi malam ini juga."

"Hey!" Hinata terperanjat. Sasuke sedang marah dan Hinata tahu sekali, jika seorang Uchiha bungsu ini marah, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain tunduk dan diam saja. Menurut dan jadilah anak baik. Dengan agak keras, Sasuke menghentak tubuh Hinata hingga menubruk tembok. Tak ada lagi selimut, tak ada lagi bantal. Semua berluruhan jatuh tak bertenaga.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi padamu, UCHIHA HINATA! Kenapa kau berlaku seperti ini!" Hinata membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jawab, aku!"

"..." Hinata ingin sekali mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Seandainya. Seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa hatinya bnar-benar hancur. Entah karena berita koran itu, atau semua rencana malam indahnya yang kini berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

"Hinata!" keras Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata yang termangu menahan air mata.

"Ini semua karenamu!"

"Aku?"

"Ya! Katakan! Sebenarnya kau telah melampiaskan hasratmu itu pada wanita lain kan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke jelas bingung. Pelan, menurunkan lengan istrinya yang tercengkram kuat didinding. Menunduk mengamati lelehan air mata Hinata yang membuat hatinya sakit tak karuan.

"Kau berselingkuh! iya kan..!? H-hanya karena aku sedang datang bulan, hanya karena aku tak mampu memenuhi keinginanmu." Belum lepas sepenuhnya, Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pegangan. Jelas kata-kata Hinata barusan membuat amarahnya naik lagi.

"Hinata. Atas dasar apa? kau mengambil kesimpulan itu dari mana...!"

"Terserah. Darimanapun itu, jelas itu bukan sesuatu hal yang penting!"

"Itu penting bagiku! Berani sekali ada yang menarik kesimpulan seperti itu mengenai aku."

"..."

"Jangan dengarkan. Tutup telinga bodohmu itu! Aku tak pernah berselingkuh bahkan memiliki niatpun tak pernah sekalipun! Percaya padaku.."

"Bagaimana aku mau percaya jika yang kulihat benar adanya!"

"A-apa?"

"Koran! Koran pagi tadi!"

"Koran?" Hinata meluruskan matanya pada ceceran koran di lantai. Sasuke mengikuti arah mata istrinya, lantas serta merta tergelak. Untuk tak tertawa keras, rasanya terlalu sulit!

"Apanya yang lucu! ketahuan selingkuh malah ketawa. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Dengar, dengar.. dengarkan aku, sayang.."

"..."

"Apa kau membaca isi berita itu?"

"I-iya."

"Semuanya?"

"Belum. Karena- k-kau pulang.."

"Sudah kuduga.."

"M-memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau ingat insiden pagi tadi? Saat kusemburkan teh ke apron masakmu?"

"I-iya.." Hinata jelas ingat. Sasuke pagi itu sarapan. Menyantap makanan yang Hinata buat dengan senyum bahagianya. Tak lupa satu ikat koran menemani. Semula tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Hinata asik dengan sarapannya, begitupun dengan si suami. Sampai acara makan pagi itu berakhir, Sasuke masih betah membaca tajuk halaman demi halaman. Ingat, sekarang baca. Sesaat Hinata berdiri disampingnya, menumpuk piring-piring kotor, serta merta Sasuke menyemburkan teh hangat paginya. Tepat kearah Hinata yang melongo parah terpaku berdiri mematung.

"Maaf aku berbohong, tapi itu murni bukan karena aku tersedak. Melainka karena berita di koran itu."

"Berita perselingkuh-"

"Dengarkan, aku!" sela Sasuke agak kesal. Hinata ciut, memilih mendengarkan. "Kemarilah.." meski enggan, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ngeri. Jadi Hinata menuruti Sasuke yang menggenggam jari jemarinya dengan lembut

Rupanya Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekati meja kaca ruang tamu. Menarik selembar koran utama, menyerahkan pada istrinya yang menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Baca baik-baik paragraf yang ini.."

 _Apa benar Uchiha Sasuke memang seorang cassanova?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan bersikap terbuka pada wanita manapun kenalannya, hingga tak jarang korban-korban keisengannya itu kepedean setengah mati. Satu poin dimana pria tampan ini mendapati julukan seorang cassanova. Tapi siapa sangka, Uchiha Sasuke bisa sebegitu anti menyentuh wanita._

Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung. Anti? Mendongak menatap suaminya yang diam mempersilahkan Hinata untuk membacanya hingga akhir.

 _Hari senin, 17 Maret kemarin, pers dibuat tertawa tak habis pikir, kala pengusaha muda ini diminta merangkul seorang wanita, sebut saja Haruno Sakura- pebisnis asal korea yang barusaja memutuskan bergabung dengan Uchiha Group- namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah karena alasan telah memiliki seorang istri. Maka dari itu, tingkat popularitasnya sebagai cassanova akhir-akhir ini kian menurun dan terbitlah satu lagi julukan menarik._ _ **Uchiha Sasuke si suami setia.**_

"..." Hinata menyeka bulir ar mata penyesalannya yang jatuh.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi, Hinata..."

"Aku- m-maafkan aku.."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Aku harus membersihkan diri. Tubuhku lengket." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyempatkan diri mengecup dahi sang istri sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada tas kerjanya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

"H-!?" napas tercekat. Namun normal dengan cepat. Hinata barusaja menarik lengan kemejanya turun. Mendaratkan satu kecupan manis disudut bibir Sasuke dengan tingkat kecepatan luar biasa akut.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Aku- a-aku sudah selesai dengan datang bulannya.." antara sadar dan tidak, Sasuke mulai menaikkan seringai serigala kelaparannya. Memandangi tubuh sang istri yang masuk ke kamar.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

 _Shit!_

Kenapa Hinata seolah memanggilnya dengan desahan! Ini murni khayalan semata atau memang benar kenyataannya demikian?

 _Mandi dulu? Atau- makan dulu?_

"Sayang.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau minta cium dulu boleh?"

"Huh?" tak meminta persetujuan, Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar lagi dari kamar. Dengan satu tarikan ringan, lembut dan jauh dari kata menyakiti membawa tubuh istrinya melekat lagi pada dinding. Menunduk meraup bibir ranum Hinata yang kenyal dan lembut. Meremas dua pundak mungil yang ada demi menekan debuman hasrat panas. Menekan bibirnya menuntut lebih dan lebih. Hinata yang kandung terbawa suasana, mengikuti alur yang suaminya buat. Ikut mengecap, mengulum, menghisap bibir Sasuke. Membelai membelit organ tak bertulang hingga decap serta air liur mengiringi mesra.

Sasuke menurunkan telapak tangannya. Menelusuri bentuk tubuh Hinata dari pangkal pundak hingga pinggul. Meremas gemas salah satu bokong sintal Hinata hingga wanita- _gadis_ itu terpekik dalam keagungan bibir Sasuke yang kini tersenyum jahil.

"Ayo sayang, berikan aku tubuhmu itu.." bisiknya seduktif. Menjalarkan getar nafsu dalam diri Hinata. Tak lagi meminta cium, Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya. Meraba kulit leher Hinata ringan, sengaja mengendus aroma vanillanya yang khas. Mengecup-ngecup ringan, belum mau menandai.

Selagi mendamba aroma yang ada, Sasuke menyalakan lagi sistem kerja telapak tangannya. Menerobos piyama kelinci yang dikenakan sang isti.

Gerakannya terhenti. Kecupannya mengudara. Lenguhan Hinata terputus.

"Sayang, kau-" Hinata tahu artian mata itu.

"Benar-benar nakal.." Sasuke menarik lembut piyama Hinata keatas. Menurunkan juga celana panjangnya. Kini _onyx_ Sasuke bisa dengan jelas menemukan lingerie hitam berjaring-jaring melekati tubuh aduhai Hinata. Payudara tanpa penghalang memamerkan putingnya yang memerah menegang.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar mau menggodaku maam ini, rupanya.."

"A-aku- kyaa!" Sasuke tak lagi mampu menahan diri. Tidak mandipun tidak masalah. yang jadi masalah adalah jika ia tak menuntaskan bagian ini. Bagian tubuh kebanggaannya yang sesak luar biasa.

Segera membopong Hinata masuke kedalam kamar bak membawa karung beras.

Bruk!

Berbaring telentang, posisi intim diatas ranjang yang aut-autan. Sasuke menderukan napasnya yang membara memburu. Menyeringai jahat namun gantengnya luar , menjejakkan air liurnya pada sisi kiri telinga Hinata. Mengulum menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Lenguhan nikmat menggema hebat. Hinata melepaskan semua desahannya karena tak satupun yang bisa ditahan.

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Ayo sayang.. sebut namaku.."

"Sasuk-kkhe.. enh.." seolah menjadi musik pengiring, Sasuke makin semangat mengobrak abrik tubuh bagain atas istrinya.

Jilatan panas itu turun mengitari belakang telinga mengarah kedepan. Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya. Menempelkan putingnya pada kemeja Sasuke yang masih melekat. Satu desiran aneh dimana kain itu terasa begitu kasar. Menggesek payudaranya lagi dan lagi. namun Hinata terus melakukannya. Nikmat, geli, agak perih serta menaikkan terus sisi liarnya kepermukaan.

"Sayang, kan kasian.." Sasuke yang tahu kegiatan Hinata, berinisiatif membuka lepas kemejanya. Angkuh memamerkan dada bidang serta otot sixpacknya yang terbentuk sempurna. "Kasian kan.." jahil, mengelus puting payudara yang ada berkali kali dengan jari telunjuk. Menegang dan terus meneganglah akibatnya.

"Aku mau ya?" Hinata mengangguk saja meski Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini.

"Emh-!" selesai menaikkan lingerie sialan itu. Sasuke segera melahap payudara Hinata penuh penuh. Menggoyang lidah panas tepat diatas tonjolannya. Memeluk tubuh istrinya hingga Sasuke yakinkan batang kebanggaannya menggoda liang surga milik Hinata.

Tegak, besar, kuat, panas. Hinata berusaha berpikir jernih meski nyatanya semua telah terserap habis. Seakan tak lagi mengenali sosok dirinya sendiri. Tak ada lagi sosok pemalu. Tersisa hanya Hinata yang liar dan nakal.

"Cantik, sayang. benar-benar cantik." Sasuke tak tahu lagi harus mengungkap seperti apa bentuk tubuh sempurna itu. yang pasti ia merasa bagai pria paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa jadi pemilik dari salah satu bidadari Tuhan.

"Anh.. ahh- _anata_.."

"Iya sayang.. aku mengerti.." selesai dengan proses sedot menyedot payudara tanpa susu, Sasuke turun menjilati garis perut Hinata. Menggigiti ringan pusar yang ada. Membiarkan Hinata menjerit meminta Sasuke menjamah kemaluannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Kumohon.." desahnya mencengkram bahu Sasuke. Satu tindakan memaksa.

"Itu yang kumau sayang.. memohonlah.."

"K-kumohon.."

"Siap laksanakan, tuan putri.."

Melakukan penetrasi sebentar, membiarkan liang surga Hinata licin. Meski sedari awal Sasuke periksa telah banjir. Pria itu juga telah mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sarang. Membiarkan Hinata menatapnya lama-lama. Meski bukan yang pertama, tapi ekspresi terkejut Hinata selalu seolah baru melihat.

"A-apa muat?"

"Akan kupaksa,"

"J-jangan..."

"Tebuslah dosamu, sayang.."

"E-emh.. jangan menyalahkanku, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ada yang harus kusalahkan, sayang. Dan tak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa kutunjuk untuk kujadikan korban selain dirimu."

"..."

"Bersiaplah. Jangan sungkan jika kau mau membalas perbuatanku selama ini. Pundak ini siap menerima." Cengir Sasuke, mengecup singkat dahisang istri. Hinata mengerti maksud pernyataan Sasuke yang satu itu. Sederet kalimat yang kurang lebih mirip dengan cerita-cerita dewasa yang Hinata baca diam-diam.

"Aku mulai,sayang.." Hinata mengangguk.

JLEP~!

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

Omake

"Kenapa pers itu mengatakan kau anti menyentuh wanita, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"T-tentu.."

"Itu karena tangan ini hanya boleh meraba milikmu."

Blush

Blush

Blush

"Sayang, satu ronde lagi yah?"

"S-sudah tiga kali, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Keburu datang bulan lagi.."

"Ya masih la- KYAAAA!"

TAMAT!

A/N : Minna, ada pengumuman sedikit. Saya, dengan membawa fic OS ini menyatakan **hiatus** sementara waktu. Ada sesuatu hal di RL. Mohon dimaklumi. Kalau sempat, pasti coba buat atau negalnjutin fic lainnya kok ^^

Salam, nononyan.


End file.
